Edland, Grace
by PenNameIsTaken
Summary: Grace Edland is a ten-year-old Irish girl living with her dad. Her mother died in car crash when she was five. They visit her everyday, but what happens when she comes to visit them? Find out in this Romantic Thriller 12-part event.
1. Grace Edland

**12-Parter) Grace Edland**

* * *

***Narrator POV*  
**

This story begins with a girl. A ten-year-old girl who lived on the corner of Cherry and Utah street. This girl is Carver Edland's daughter, Grace Bonnie Edland. She would soon change Carver's friends lives, these friends being Castiel and Dean Novak. Castiel and Dean have been married for about 6 years and together for 10, but they weren't ready for what was to come.

Carver and Grace's day started out as normal. Their life was well organized. Carver would wake up Grace and get her ready for school. She would be at school by 10:00 am and in class by 10:15 am. She would eat lunch at the same time as Carver, 12:00 pm. They would go through their days shopping and learning, respectively. And then at 3:15 pm Carver would pick up Grace from school. On their way home they would stop by the cemetery to visit Grace's mom and refresh the flowers. They would get home by 3:30 pm greeting Beth Edland, Carver's wife. Except for today, they would soon realize something.

Carver's wife is dead. In fact they just visited her, on the way home. Yes, I remember that! Only fifteen minutes ago! He grabbed Grace's hand and walked her upstairs acting natural. He got her bags ready and told her to stay in her room. He walked back downstairs and kissed his wife softly. He quickly went upstairs and told Grace to wait by the car. He walked to his wife and said he'd be back in an hour, saying he's going to drop off Grace at her friends for the night. He hopped in the car and drove to his friends house.

Dean opened the door greeting Carver with a handshake and Grace with a hug. The Ex-Hunter knew something was wrong. He agreed to take her for the night after Carver explained. Grace walked through the door as Carver drove home. Grace took his hand and tugged on his wedding band, curious. "What's this?" She asked in her small Irish accent. "It's my wedding ring." Dean answered with ease. Castiel was not home and wouldn't be for the next two hours, so they had some time to kill. They played board games and un-packed Grace's clothes until Castiel came.

Castiel walked through the door with a slight breeze rushing behind him. He hung up his coat and put away his keys and brief case shouting to Dean. "Babe, I'm back!" He didn't expect Dean to come holding his small niece. Dean kissed Castiel and then explained why Carver had dropped her off. Dean put down Grace and told her to go play. As soon as she was out of sight Dean grabbed Castiel's waist and kissed him deeply. They pulled away just to see their cat, Axel, rubbing against their legs. Grace would soon be caught trying to pet Axel, but he wasn't in the mood and ended up running away. Soon they would all watch movies and Grace would fall asleep. Castiel would put Grace to bed and then cuddle up to dean in their bed.

The next day Dean had awoken before Castiel and decided to surprise him with tickles and kisses. They play fought and kissed until Grace had knocked on their door, armed with Mr. Bear to fight off any evil that might lurk in the room. They giggled and sat up inviting Grace to the bed. Grace hopped up on the bed. "What's up, Grace?" Castiel greets kindly, honestly wanting to continue with Dean. "I want cereal." She says looking immensely at Mr. Bear. Castiel grabs her hand and leads her downstairs, pouring milk and cereal into the bowl. "Me and Uncle Dean are gonna take a shower, but we'll be right back, okay?" He says gently. She grabs the spoon and shovels it into her mouth not responding. Castiel goes up to the bedroom hooking his finger into Deans pantline pulling him to the bathroom seductively.

* * *

Hey Hey! So the last chapter of my last story is called "Edland" hinting towards this series, although it has nothing to do with Teen Wolf but instead Supernatural. This story is about a girl who really changed Castiel and Dean's life.

~V


	2. Carver

**12-Parter) Grace Edland**

* * *

***Dean POV***

Me and Cas got out of the shower with only towels on. We got dressed and headed downstairs. We found Grace watching Teletubbies on the TV. I snuck up on her from behind and tickled her. She giggled and squirmed while my fingers went to her lower back. I picked her up and carried her to her bedroom with ease. I opened her draw, pulling out pants and a shirt. I changed her clothes, not hearing Cas come up the stairs and into the doorway of the bedroom. He snuck up on me, grabbing at my waist. I smiled and turned around to kiss my sweet husband. "I love you, Babe." I said as I kissed him deeply. "I love you more." He replied, pulling away. I remembered Grace was still in the room when she tugged on my shirt, asking. "Play with me?"

* * *

lovesick

A deep, often depressing, feeling of wanting to find love; to be longing for love; to be without a companion to share ones life with, though it is desired deeply.

* * *

_It was Wednesday, September, 17th, 2009 when me and Cas had our first date. He asked me out at the barn where we met. He confessed his love for me. He said it was that first touch, when he raised me out of Perdation, that he realized it. I remember he said it quite bluntly. "I'm sorry." He started sobbing at this point. "I'm so sorry. I just- I... I couldn't help it- falling in love." He explained. "I just- when I first laid eyes and hands on you. I just saw this absolutely beautiful, stunning even, human being. I fell in love instantly. Your green eyes and blonde hair just amazed me. I could almost say it was more stunning than god himself- I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He collapsed to the ground. I went to pick him up but then he looked up and next thing I know his lips are on mine. I return the kiss and I feel him smile. We kiss until I need air. "I love you too." I say gently. We sit there for a while, just holding each other._

_It was Wednesday, September, 17th, 2013 when Cas proposed to me. Cas had started acting suspicious around the previous Friday. Then on Sunday, I saw him put a velvet box in his brief case. I knew that Wednesday was our four year anniversary, but I didn't expect it so soon. I went to bed smiling. I honestly tried to get him to ask already, I couldn't wait until Wednesday. "Baby, I love you. So much. Much more than you would think. God. I'm in love. I think I'm lovesick, even though I have you in my arms. You're mine, but I want more. I want to make it official. I need you." I pleaded. Finally after two more days, Wednesday rolled around. I woke up and saw that Cas was gone. I squealed and squirmed like a teenage girl. I couldn't wait until tonight. Me and Cas went through the normal day, until he told me to get ready without telling me why. I got ready and got in the car. He started it and we went onto the main roads. I leaned up to him and kissed his cheek and neck. He moaned and I said. "Don't get distracted." I had my fun, but I still didn't know where we were going. We arrived at a field and it had lights strewn across the trees.I kissed his lips as soon as we got out of the car. We kissed for a good five minutes before we laid in the field. We laid there, sprawled in different directions. He finally said it. "Will you marry me?" He asked pulling out a simple silver band with a single diamond engraved into it. "Yeah." I said with tears in my eyes. We kissed deeply before he put it on. We got married on Friday, May, 23rd, 2014._

* * *

_"_Baby? Sweetie?" Cas asked trying to get my attention. "Yeah, yeah sorry. Happy moments." "What happy moments?" "Our engagement and first date." I answered shyly.

* * *

So this is the second chapter and the first chapter with a character POV. Just to remind everyone, I do not own anything. Okay, so I know the proposal was a bit like my last story's but I'm proud of it. Also sorry there wasn't much progression in the storyline, I may have to extend the story a bit, like have an epilogue. But I got a lot of backstory in there and it ended on a happy note. Thanks for reading!

~V


	3. UPDATE

I'm sorry for no updates lately. My laptop screen died and I have no other computers to write on. My right hand (which is my dominant) is also sore from a fall earlier in the week. I'm writing this on my phone and won't be updating this story until I have a computer and my hand is better, but I will be posting soon.

Thank you.

~V


	4. UPDATE IMPORTANT

It has now been over a year since I have updated this. I'm sorry but happy to say, I will obviously not be continuing this story. I still don't have a computer but my hand is healed completely. From now on I will be redoing this account... Maybe even deleting it. I just wanna start fresh and start making fanfics again.


End file.
